<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking of You by Mr_MINUS32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982054">Thinking of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32'>Mr_MINUS32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Loli [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationship, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Childhood Friends, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Flirting, French Kissing, Friendship, Hands, Incest, Innocence, Kids, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Loli, Lolita, Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Older Male/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, School, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Sweat, Teenagers, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Young Love, come oozing, couples, friends - Freeform, nipple sucking, sleeping, sweating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl thinks of her brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Loli [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm clock blares in the distance. The excessive beeping bring a young girl who's sleeping to shuffle around under the comfortable fluffy red covers. The more she wakes up the louder and closer the beeping gets until she realized the sounds are coming from the alarm clock only a few feet away on the floor besides the bed.</p><p>The girl's name is Cindy. She's 9 years old. She rolls over in bed leaning off the side and pressing the snooze button on the alarm. The quiet that falls over the room is short lived though with the door opening up before she has a chance to get back into a good position. At the door is the girl's mother with a handful of papers and files.</p><p>"Cindy. I told you to wake up already."</p><p>"Mmmmhhhh!"</p><p>"Wake up now young lady. You're going to be late for school and you still have to get ready."</p><p>"Mmmmmmm."</p><p>"Don't groan. You're brother is already up and dressed. Now wake up and get ready before you don't have anytime to eat your food. The bus will be here any minute."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Don't 'okay' me Cindy. You said that ten minutes ago."</p><p>Cindy's mother walks over to the bed and picks up the alarm clock and sets it down on the dresser. After she gives the girls shoulder a shake making her groan out again.</p><p>"I'm up."</p><p>"Then why are you still laying down?"</p><p>"We don't have the time to give you a ride again and if you miss the bus you're walking to school."</p><p>Before the woman leaves out of the room she re-activates the alarm clock once again filling the room with the beeping alarm and her daughter voicing her distain for it.</p><p>"If you're not downstairs in five minutes I'm getting your father to drag you out if I have to."</p><p>With her gone Cindy reaches over and slaps her hand on the alarm clock a couple times until she's back in silence.</p><p>"Mornings would be better if they were in the afternoon."</p><p>Cindy turns over onto her back and sits up. Stretching her arms out behind and to her sides the covers falls off of her revealing her cute face to the sun beaming in through the windows. As she fights with it wanting to sleep in the cover drops more revealing her more. Her naked chest glowing in the bright light.</p><p>Cindy occasionally slept in the nude for one reason or another and last night was no different. She takes a few more seconds to stretch out her stiff muscles and joints before rubbing her eyes. When she's ready to get up she pulls the covers away from her lower half which was completely bare as the top.</p><p>Cindy slides off the bed baring her all in the rays of the sun. Her somewhat plump frame being illuminated for no one to see and admire. The young girl wasn't exactly fat but she had a little weight to her. Any adults would say she still 'clung to her baby fat', but she had no idea what they meant. The extra weight meant despite her not developing any real breast or anything else really, she was showing some curves in all of those places. The small hourglass to her hips most noticable when she wore tight clothing or dresses.</p><p>And then there were her small puffy breasts that poked out of most of her snug shirts. It did look like she was starting to hit puberty but she was a little ways off from that. And her thick legs and round rump that sat quite alluringly above them got her a few looks from some of the older boys. And Cindy could guess a few older men as well. A super cute face and a little body shy of a full 4 feet with her features made you want to grab every inch of her and go to town. And she couldn't help but smile and giggle at those kind of looks she got. Cindy liked knowing a lot of boys thought she was attractive. It made her feel even more like a princess.</p><p>With each step she took towards the door the small fat on her body jiggled. From her small breasts to her rounded stomach and meaty ass. Had someone been watching she would have made their day. Cindy leaves the room before her mother gets back and makes her way to the bathroom to get ready.</p><p>Once she's done she heads into the kitchen. Her mother is there rushing as she packs up the last of her things in a suitcase.</p><p>"Good, I was about to come get you."</p><p>"I'm up."</p><p>"I can see that smart guy."</p><p>"Is that what you want to say smart guy?"</p><p>"You know being cute doesn't not make you a smartass."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She gives her a kiss on her forehead and slides her a bowl of cereal.</p><p>"Where's dad?"</p><p>"Waiting for me in the car. D'you have another nightmare?"</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Grown ups have them too."</p><p>She kisses her again.</p><p>"Kiss your brother for me. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too mom."</p><p>Cindy starts eating as sher mother speeds towards the door.</p><p>"Love you Robbie!"</p><p>"Love you too!"</p><p>A little while after the door closes Cindy looks over as her older brother Robbie comes into the kitchen.</p><p>"Cindy!"</p><p>Before they can get a word in Cindy looks over as the school bus pulls up. She groans and drops her spoon into her barely touched breakfast. Robbie lifts up her backpack. Cindy gets up and makes a break for the doorway.</p><p>"I put you some more in a bag and some milk in a thermos. Try not to spill it when you reach those potholes on Wilkinson."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Cindy grabs her bag and kisses him.</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>A second kiss comes and then she too runs for the door.</p><p>"Mom loves you too."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>With more time on his table compared to the others, Robbie sits down to finish off his sister's breakfast while he waits for his ride.</p><p>Later in the day, Cindy is sitting in class. Her class is watching a movie on the life cycle of the butterfly. They were pretty but Cindy had other things on her mind. Twisting her hair around her finger and nibbling on the ends of her pencil she couldn't give less of a care about what was playing.</p><p>In the darkened room Cindy feels a small vibration coming from her pocket. With the video playing her teacher hadn't heard her phone. And after a quick looks around as could see she wasn't the only on on her phone either.</p><p>Cindy takes her phone out of her pocket and turns the brightness down just enough that she could still see her screen clearly but not put too much secondary light on her face as she looked at it. She'd gotten a new text message so popped it open.</p><p>    **I'm so bored 😴**</p><p>Cindy giggles and responds back.</p><p>    **Me too**</p><p>    **What u thinking about?**</p><p>    **?**</p><p>    **U look like you're thinking about something**</p><p>    **No I'm not**</p><p>    **Is it your boyfriend?"</p><p>    **NO**</p><p>    **It totally is**</p><p>    **Shut up**</p><p>    **Tell me**</p><p>    **No kiss n tell**</p><p>    **Seriously**</p><p>    **lol**</p><p>    **Ur mean 😩 Class is almost over. Talk to me at lunch**</p><p>    **Fine**</p><p>Cindy turns back to look at the back of the class. In the second to last row is her friend who blows her a kiss. She rolls her eyes and goes back to minding her business. Soon after she does her phone vibrates in her hand. She looks down at the new text message but this one isn't from her friend.</p><p>    **What are you up to?**</p><p>    **Class. It's boring**</p><p>    **Same here. I was thinking about you**</p><p>    **U were?**</p><p>    **Yup. Can't stop either**</p><p>Cindy smiles and shuffles in her seat.</p><p>    **I want to see you again**</p><p>    **U already did**</p><p>    **You know I need more of you**</p><p>The girl scoffs and tries to wipe the smile off her face.</p><p>    **What do you want to see?**</p><p>    **Show me your panties**</p><p>    **I'm in class**</p><p>    **For how long?**</p><p>    **A little longer**</p><p>    **God I'm so hard right now. Can't stop thinking about them**</p><p>    **Horny perv**</p><p>    **I can't help it. You make me so hard and make it so hard not to think about you**</p><p>    **Yea. Horny perv**</p><p>    **What about you?**</p><p>    **I'm not that much of a perv**</p><p>The next text doesn't come immediately and Cindy sits there waiting for it to. When it does she looks at her phone and immediately brings it to her stomach hoping no one could see. For the brief time she saw it she could clearly see the picture of a dick.</p><p>The smile she had to pry off her face returns and it's wider than ever. It takes her a little to pull the screen away from her hoodie. But once she does she looks at it again. It was her boyfriend's dick and she knew it. She recognized it the second she saw it. After almost a year of secretly dating and seeing it as much as she had she knew it was what she was thinking about before getting the text. The thick limp six inches sat outside of his pants under the cover of his desk.</p><p>    **Why would u send that?!**</p><p>    **Why did it take you so long to respond?**</p><p>    **Cuz you sent me your dick**</p><p>    **So you were staring**</p><p>    **I wasn't staring**</p><p>    **Fact check. Still staring**</p><p>Cindy hates the fact that she did stare at it for as long as she did and even more so that now she was really thinking about the contains of that pic. When she looks down at the phone again a new text has been received</p><p>    **Still looking?**</p><p>    **What if someone sees you?**</p><p>    **That's why I sit in the back of class. Are you gonna send me a pic**</p><p>    **In a couple minutes. After class.**</p><p>    **Bet they're wet**</p><p>    **Bet ur an asshole**</p><p>    **Bet you want me in your asshole**</p><p>    **Perv**</p><p>    **That wasn't a no**</p><p>Not having a comeback in the top of her head Cindy turns off her screen then slides her phone back into her pocket. Eventually when it's time the school bell goes off and the kids know it's noon. Class is over and now it's time for lunch.</p><p>Cindy quickly gets up from her desk and is the first one out of the door. She heads into the bathroom where she has some privacy. As soon as she closes the door she pulls her phone out of her pocket and puts it in her mouth and then pulls her shorts down.</p><p>Cindy then starts the process of trying to get a good picture of her underwear. She touches the soft clothing and feels that they are indeed wet. Having been thinking hard about the dick she was sent she couldn't help be get this way and while she did hate that he was right, she liked that just thinking about him and his member could make her folds this soaked in such a short time.</p><p>Cindy takes the first picture of her panties and doesn't stop until she has a few good ones. After that she sends them and starts to pull her shorts back up. Once they're around her waist again her phone vibrates. Before she buttons them back up she looks.</p><p>    **Are you wet?**</p><p>    **So what if I am**</p><p>    **Why don't you show me**</p><p>    *Come one. Show me how wet you are.**</p><p>Cindy bites her lip knowing she wants to but starts to think if she did would she be able to stop if he wanted more. Before she thinks about it for too long she's pulled her white shorts down again, this time with her panties. She sits down on the toilet and spreads her legs. Two thin lines of her slick are oozing from her plump little cunny lips.</p><p>She takes another picture this time of her sex. Another comes with her spreading them. She is just about to take another when she gets an idea. Cindy turns her phone from the camera to the camcorder and starts filming herself. She directs the camera up to her face and pretends to kiss the screen. Then she points the footage back down to her pussy.</p><p>Cindy spreads her legs further exposing her juicy cunt. She uses her fingers to pull her lips apart and the camera gets a good look at her pink twitching opening. The nectar from her aroused pussy leaks more down over her spread features. So much of Cindy is about to turn the simple video of her showing off into one of her touching herself but she shows enough restraint to zoom in on her hole making sure her boyfriend will get his money's worth before bringing her phone back up to her face and kissing one last time.</p><p>"That's all you get for now."</p><p>She ends the recording. With that done she sits there considering how much time she's spent in the bathroom and if she would have the time to actually masturbate before going to lunch before her friend came looking for her. Cindy slides her finger between her lips and the deliberate touch to her pink hole and throbbing clit is a strong argument for the case of staying a little longer but so is the fact that she hears the door to the bathroom open.</p><p>It's not her friend. Two other girls enter as they talk. Cindy still has not decided on what she'll do and continues thinking about it. She didn't want to be caught. But she knew she could be quiet as well. It wasn't the first time she touched herself in the school bathroom. She'd done it before a few times. Even other places. Like in the gym in the bleachers when no one was looking. Outside on the playground was her favorite. She loved the feel of the hot crisp sun beaming on her hot skin before, during, and after she made herself orgasm. And the fresh air that she breathed in smelled so nice as well.</p><p>It wouldn't be the first time she did it in the bathroom with another person in the room either. Not being caught, trying to stay as quiet as possible while pleasuring herself was something she enjoyed doing and she was good at it. All of that and a few other thoughts made up her mind.</p><p>Cindy sits at one of the less occupied lunch room tables licking and sucking on her fingers. Her friend shows up in a few moments with her tray and sits down next to her.</p><p>"Where were you? I looked all over for you after you took off from class."</p><p>"Busy."</p><p>"Mhmm huh. Boyfriend busy?"</p><p>"Will you stop it?"</p><p>"So tell me."</p><p>"Tell you what?"</p><p>"Cindy."</p><p>"I agreed to talk about it. I never said I'd have anything to say."</p><p>"You have everything to say. You have a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend. A boyfriend in highschool."</p><p>"Will you be quiet?"</p><p>"A lot of girls don't even have one. Especially as young as us."</p><p>"I'm almost ten. Just give me another month."</p><p>"Nine or ten, you're dating a teenager. In highschool."</p><p>"You already said that."</p><p>"And you do stuff."</p><p>"So."</p><p>"That's forbidden romance. Like Romeo &amp; Juliet. Do you know what I'd do to be you?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Don't answer that. And as you can see. I'm ten too. No boyfriend. No highschool hunk kissing me."</p><p>"I know. And I'm sorry. But you can try asking a boy."</p><p>"No way. They're all so dumb. And gross. We spend all day with them. So you should see why having an older guy is better.</p><p>"True."</p><p>"So tell me everything. What's it like to kiss? Has he touched your body? Have you touched his?"</p><p>"...Nice. Yes. And yes."</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"Way."</p><p>"Do you french kiss?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Kiss with your tongues. Like in the movies."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"It's... wet."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"You watch a lot of those movies. You should know enough. And all of those books you read. And the other things you watch."</p><p>"My sister watches those."</p><p>"And you watch them too."</p><p>"Are you a cop?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And are you going to tell her?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then it doesn't matter."</p><p>Cindy's phone vibrates against her leg and she pulls it out.</p><p>"Is that him?"</p><p>"You a cop?"</p><p>"Ha ha."</p><p>"I know. I'm cute and funny."</p><p>"I don't see either."</p><p>Cindy looks at her phone and opens the new message she has.</p><p>    **What are you doing?**</p><p>    **Eating?**</p><p>    **Can you send me another video?**</p><p>    **Why?**</p><p>Cindy waits for his response to come in and when it does it's another video. She tempers her excitement to open it knowing her friend is beside her and might see whatever it is. And having a pretty good idea to what is clipped Cindy decides it's better to get some more privacy before clicking on it. Cindy sits up and starts to leave.</p><p>"Cindy, where are you going?"</p><p>"I'll be right back."</p><p>"...Okay. Is this about...?"</p><p>"I'll be right back."</p><p>Cindy can't get out of the cafeteria quick enough but she's able to pace herself and keep her speed low enough to not raise any curiosity. Once she's out in the hallway &amp; out of watchful eyes she lifts her phone up.</p><p>    **I can't finish with just that. I need more**</p><p>Cindy taps the thumbnail opening the video. Her eyes light up seeing the same dick again but this time the owner is standing in front of a toilet and is jerking the now erect shaft. Cindy can feel her mouth &amp; sex begin to water at the sight of him beating his meat thinking of her. Her thumbs jab the screen faster than ever before trying to get her responds and his follow up as soon as she can.</p><p>    **What do u want to see?**</p><p>    **Touch yourself**</p><p>Seeing his words Cindy lets out a fairly erotic exhale. She wanted him to say that. Just to have an excuse she didn't come up with so she could play with herself. Nare a single minute passed before the girl was in the nearest bathroom she could find.</p><p>Cindy yanks her shorts &amp; panties off in a flash. She pulls one of her legs free letting the other hand just shy of her bent knee close to falling around her ankle. With one foot free she cocks her legs as far as she can, pressing her elevated foot on the side of the toilet.</p><p>In her aroused dash for gratification Cindy almost neglects the main reason she was inside the stall getting ready to give the seat a secondary use. Her breathing is heightened as she lets out soft but frequent breaths as her heart races in anticipation.</p><p>Cindy looks around and reaches for her shorts to grab her phone but realised she's still holding it and chuckles. Before she starts the brunette clears her mind with a deep breath. Her thumb hits the screen and she starts recording again. Like the last time she starts with a kiss towards the phone but the perverted grin on her face afterwards will let her boyfriend know how turned on she is now compared to before. It's further shown when she continues with the recording.</p><p>"You want me to touch myself... like this?"</p><p>Cindy points the screen down to her pussy. She rubs her fingers over lips and purrs out at the contact. Accentuating her pleasure more, Cindy lets out a moan and a small laugh as she brushes her fingers again and an unexpected burst of pleasure hits her.</p><p>"...Or ...like this?"</p><p>Cindy continues by spreading her lips open with her fingers and then sliding her middle digit to her opening. She doesn't have to exaggerate the next moan that comes as her finger enters her vaginal opening and she gasps. Craving it enough Cindy shoves more of it in until she's up to her knuckle in her slit. The depth of her finger makes her shiver and the shiver makes her whole body jiggle with enthusiastic glee.</p><p>When she settles down she pulls half of her finger out and starts pumping her digit in and out of her hole. She does this for a little while letting out more moans as she does. As she's about to lose herself in the joy of fondling her young slit, Cindy pulls her finger all the way out. After she drops her head down letting a bunch of her light brown mane to drape her face. She sweeps it back up and looks into the camera aching to go back to what she was doing. To quell her urges momentarily she bites down on her finger sucking on her digit and licking the sweet juices of her pussy off.</p><p>"Or like that...? Or..."</p><p>Cindy closes her eyes as she continues gorging on her finger. Bobbing her head up and down on her finger. She sucks on her finger for a couple seconds like this before turning her head letting her fingertip press &amp; stretch out her chubby cheek. After she switches letting it do the same to her right cheek and then returning to the normal position. But it isn't exactly as Cindy shoves her entire finger as far back as she can, down the beginning of her esophagus.</p><p>The 9 year old retches on her finger tickling her tonsils. Before she gags she pulls her finger out of her mouth. The middle digit now laced in her bubbling spittle. Her face morphs into a big grin.</p><p>"I could play with you too."</p><p>Cindy likes the idea of teasing him like this since she loves sucking on his dick as much as she can. One of her top three favorite things to snack on was his seed after all. And considering she was gobbling on his cock &amp; swallowing afterwards since the very first time and every time she sucked him off, any any other times he let out his load. Cindy had easily ingested over a gallon of his cum to date.</p><p>Thinking of her finger as his length Cindy brings it to her pussy again. The video recording as her gooey finger slides into her pussy with a wet slick. She shudders and fills the stall with a low growl. Her digit slides between her tight walls. Inside she curls and wags it around touching as much as she could. Soon enough she's  rolling her fingertip over her G-spot and leaking her glistening honey into the toilet bowl as it drips more and more from her hand.</p><p>The rapture of being penetrated and thinking of her lover's dick being the thing to do so has Cindy reeling. Her middle finger isn't enough. Not enough to meet the standard she's been stretched into. Two isn't much closer to the thickness of the veiny phallus but it certainly felt better than one as she slipped in a second.</p><p>Her hand moves faster pumping two finger into her horny cunt. Cindy wanted to stop recording. Or at least place the phone in a way that she could continue doing so but also dive fully into the pleasure of fucking herself with her fingers.</p><p>"Ahhhh! Anghhhh! Yes! Yes!"</p><p>Cindy barked out as her fingers pounded her pussy open. Her palm crashes into her crotch echoing a wet splat between the narrow corridor of the stall. For a while after hearing herself get too loud she covers the moans by biting down on her limp, holding in her erotic excitement as much as her body would allow. But she enjoyed this too much to remain quiet for long. As her head tossed side to side fighting against her instincts to scream out Cindy finally broke and cried out as another powerful wave shook her core.</p><p>Cindy jerks her arm in and presses the phone against her chest. Her heart is thumping out of her chest and as close as it its the speaker can pick it up along with her labored breathing. Cindy shakes and cries out again. An orgasm ravages the girls subtle curves. Her pudgy tits jiggling as she came with two fingers buried deep. A small burst of her juices release from her pussy around them and splatter down into the water. Before the spectacle of over Cindy moves the phone down to catch it as the last of her juicy finish leaks out of her.</p><p>Her fingers are trembling as she pulls the drenched digits out of her slit. More slick spills out without them blocking her hole and the rest clings to them and the rest of her hand. Cindy finishes the video by recording herself licking her own gooey nectar from her fingers moaning as she does. Even after she's done cleaning up her hands is still shaking from the overwhelming ecstacy coursing through her body as she ends the video. Cindy takes a minute to recharge after she came. And it's a good thing she'd finished as quickly a she had as the door opens not long after.</p><p>"Cindy?"</p><p>Cindy knows the voice and who it belongs to. The realization forces her to gather her faculties faster than she wants to.</p><p>"Are you in here?"</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"You ran out of there like you did after class. And I know you didn't have to go to the bathroom."</p><p>"Who's to say I didn't?"</p><p>"You start texting someone else after me and you're all secretive. You get a text in the cafeteria and you split again. Now tell me."</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you. Because there's nothing to tell."</p><p>"Well you're stuck in there. There's only one door and I'm standing in front of it."</p><p>Cindy smiles. Knowing she won't let it go she sticks her foot through her shorts leg and pulls them up. Her friend waits for her to give her a real answer but instead she heads the toilet flush. Cindy then opens the door and moves out past her.</p><p>"Technically you're behind the door for me. I can still get out. That might have worked if you were inside with me."</p><p>"Why do you have to be like that. I just want to know."</p><p>"I know. Come on. I'll tell you after school."</p><p>"Wait, you're serious?"</p><p>"Do you want to know of not?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>"You know you're kind of sweaty."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Cindy takes off her red hoodie. Underneath is her gray t-shirt cut just enough to show off her belly button. In the thin top her breasts are on display and her nipples are poking out too.</p><p>"It's hot. Lets go finish eating. And while we're heading to your house, I'll tell you all about it. Deal."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>The two lock pinky fingers and shake on it.</p><p>"Right behind you after I wash my face."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Cindy hangs back until she's alone in the bathroom again. When she is she lifts up her phone again. She takes another picture, this one showing off her bodies curves and her hard nipples. And then a second one as she lifts her top up to fully show them off. After taking them ahe send them and the video she recorded and leaves feeling refreshed and satisfied in a way she can't describe.</p><p>Following leaving the bathroom and going back to finish her lunch Cindy didn't hear back for the rest of the day. She was a little disappointed after the sweet release she got from touching herself for him but that didn't stop her from thinking about him more. But Cindy did send him quite the material. Knowing him she assumed he'd jerked off to everything and managed to finally cum.</p><p>But with the thrills of her romantic and sexual extracurricular activity the day passed. With the final ring of the bell the kids raced out happy to be let out of school. Chloe &amp; Natalie catch up together and start walking to her house. The second she gets to Cindy she brings up her boyfriend which she expected the second she saw her.</p><p>"My house?"</p><p>"Yeah. My parents aren't usually home until four or five. And Robbie doesn't get back until then either if he's hanging out with his friends."</p><p>"That's too bad."</p><p>"Why, because you like him."</p><p>"I don not."</p><p>"And I don't have a boyfriend either. Now who's telling the truth."</p><p>"I am not in love with RObbie."</p><p>"But you like him."</p><p>"Only a lot. Your brother is so cute."</p><p>"For a brother."</p><p>"Oh stop. You know he's cute. But I guess you can't be a cute as a hot highschool romance."</p><p>"Will you stop it with that. It's not like that."</p><p>"Is he not in highschool? Is it not a romance? And we both know it's hot. It's all over your face. It's a hot highschool romance."</p><p>"Call it whatever you want."</p><p>"Is he cuter than your brother."</p><p>"What is your obsession with Robbie?"</p><p>"Cindy. Tell me you haven't thought about him."</p><p>"My brother?"</p><p>"Pretend he isn't your brother. He's got the cutest brown eyes."</p><p>"We have the same eyes."</p><p>"His hair."</p><p>"That too. But mine is longer. Tell me Nat, are you coming on to me?"</p><p>"Very funny Cindy. But those features are all on a boy."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"So what do you think?"</p><p>"Think about what?"</p><p>"Robbie. He's cute. I just want to kiss him and feed him grapes."</p><p>"He's allergic to grapes."</p><p>"Well whatever he wants. And you're deflecting the question."</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"So you admit he's cute."</p><p>"Yeah I guess."</p><p>And do you think about him?"</p><p>Cindy shrugs and tries to ignore the question al together but her refusal to answer spurs her friend on.</p><p>"You have."</p><p>"Maybe. Once or twice, okay."</p><p>"I knew it."</p><p>"Congratulations."</p><p>"I'm not making fun of you. When did you do it? Was it when you were with him?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"For real."</p><p>"No. I wasn't exactly with him."</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"I was, doing something. I was thinking about him and then he kind of popped into my head."</p><p>"Wait... You thought about Robbie while you were...!"</p><p>"Are you going to tell everyone?"</p><p>"...No. Why?"</p><p>"You're making me feel like you're making fun."</p><p>"I'm not. Did you finish."</p><p>"Nat?"</p><p>"You agreed to tell me. I want to know everything. Incest is a big fantasy for a lot of people."</p><p>"You need to stop reading those kinds of books then."</p><p>"Not gonna happen. If my sister has her computer on lockdown I need them for when I want to do that."</p><p>"Or you could try breaking the parental lock on your phone."</p><p>"I tried. I can't get it. Not everyone has parents that trust you to have free roam access to the internet. And it's not like I can do that at school."</p><p>"Of course not. Who could?"</p><p>While the girls are walking Cindy's phone starts to vibrate.</p><p>"Is that him?"</p><p>"...No, it's my brother."</p><p>"That's just as good."</p><p>"Hey Robbie. No, we just got out. I'm heading to Natalie's house. Yeah, she's right here."</p><p>"Hi Robbie."</p><p>"Nat says hi. Robbie said hi. Oh, okay. Okay. Right now? What about... We should be there in a few minutes. Okay. I'll see you later, bye."</p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>"He got of school early so he's going to stay at his friends house for a while."</p><p>"That's too bad."</p><p>"Why, because you wanted to see him."</p><p>"If you have to ask it would have been nice."</p><p>"And then you'd go home and have another reading session thinking about my brother as one of those guys you read about."</p><p>"I'm not answering or addressing that."</p><p>"That wasn't a no. You asked me a bunch of questions which I answered. Now you can spill."</p><p>"You've got nothing on me."</p><p>"But I do have one of Robbie's ears. And if I wanted I could have a pool party and decide to invite him rather than hanging out with his friends."</p><p>"With swim trunks."</p><p>"And no shirt."</p><p>"So you're practically pimping out the image of your brother."</p><p>"Is it working?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"Good. Then that means you'll answer."</p><p>As they continue talking they make it to Natalie's house. Heading up to her room the girls drop their bags on the bed and sit down on the floor. Cindy sits her phone down on the edge of the bed and turns to her friend.</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"Do I have to?"</p><p>"No. But I want you to."</p><p>"Isn't that kind of weird."</p><p>"Only if you make it weird. You don't mind asking about what I do with my boyfriend or if I think about my brother while I touch myself. So why can't I ask you?"</p><p>"Fine. Yes. I''ve thought about him before while doing it. But I've thought of a lot of boys while doing that."</p><p>"But how often do you do it?"</p><p>"...Not that much."</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question. We both know you do it all the time. Not that much for you could be a weeks worth for someone else."</p><p>"It's not that much."</p><p>"Nat."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Nat."</p><p>"God, are you a cop?"</p><p>"I'm your friend."</p><p>"Like a few times a week."</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>"Now who's making fun?"</p><p>"Still not. I do too."</p><p>"But you're not always thinking about your brother."</p><p>"But I have."</p><p>"I guess you're right."</p><p>"How does it usually go?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm curious. Do you just start thinking about him. Or do you start somewhere else and he comes up."</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Oh. And what do you two love birds do?"</p><p>"It's not like that."</p><p>"If I can think about him while I'm touching myself then I know you are thinking of a lot more. It's not just kissing."</p><p>"...No."</p><p>"Like what... do you let him touch you?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>Natalie exhales but with Cindy's brown eyes staring her down she can't help but want to tell her about all of her dirty fantasies.</p><p>"...Where doesn't he."</p><p>"Now you're talking my language. Does he touch your hair?"</p><p>Natalie smiles and runs her fingers through her hair.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"It feels good."</p><p>Cindy reaches over and combs through her friend's hair a second time. She's a little shocked but feeling her nails dragging through her silky hair does feel good and she's taken to so many corrupt thoughts.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yeah it does. Does he grab you?"</p><p>"Yes. When he kisses me. He grabs my arms. And I want to fall down."</p><p>"But he's holding you up."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"What else? While he's kissing you... where else does he grab you?"</p><p>Cindy watches as the girl leans against the bed as she gets subconsciously gets comfortable.</p><p>"Like on you back. When he pulls you in."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where does his hand go next?"</p><p>"Lower."</p><p>"How low."</p><p>"He grabs my butt."</p><p>"And you like it, don't you."</p><p>"Yes. And he squeezes it."</p><p>"What then?"</p><p>"...Then he sticks his tongue in my mouth ...and it gets so hot."</p><p>Cindy's eyes are drawn to Natalie's legs closing as she fantasizes what she's describing &amp; the mental bliss begins to turn her on. Cindy is the same shifting over to reveal some of the pressure building between her thighs. While she continues to question the other girl she leans her back against the bed as well.</p><p>"And when he's done touching your butt. Where does his hand go next?"</p><p>"Where."</p><p>"Maybe to the front."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Cindy exhales and leans over."</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>.Her breath hits Natalie's neck and she can feel how close her friend is. Nat opens her eyes. Cindy in little more than a foot away from her.</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>"Cindy?"</p><p>"It's only weird if you make it weird. Show me how he touches you."</p><p>Without saying another word Cindy unbuttons her brass button of her shorts. Then pulls on the zipper. with them undone she pulls open the flaps of her shorts revealing her panties underneath. She gives her friend a sly look before closing her eyes. And the next second she slides her hand down her panties and lets out a tantalizing moan. Seeing Cindy showing no shame in doing what she was scared, confused, and excited Natalie.</p><p>She licks her bottom lip across the dry surface. And before she knows what she's doing she too has unfastened her pants. With the sound of another zipper, Cindy peeks with one eye and sees Natalie slide her hand between her legs.</p><p>"How does he touch you?"</p><p>"Mhmmm... One finger... he starts with one. Once he's under my panties he goes straight for my... for my vagina..."</p><p>"Is that how you read those books?"</p><p>"He touches me sex."</p><p>"With one finger..."</p><p>"Yes. He feels so hot down there. And I do too. I like it when he curls his finger over it and teases if he's going to go inside."</p><p>As she tells her thoughts the girl reenacts them on herself. Cindy is right behind her following along in her story with a closely mimicking hand.</p><p>"And does he?"</p><p>"Not at first. He keeps rubbing... I know he wants to... And he knows I want him to..."</p><p>"So why doesn't he?"</p><p>"Because he wants me to say it... beg him to go inside."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"Yes... put it inside."</p><p>Both girls slide their fingers between their lips almost simultaneously and slide their digits into their equally hot sexes. Natalie lets out a more unhinged moan than her friend however.</p><p>"Anghhh! Yes... yes..."</p><p>"It feels so good."</p><p>"Don't stop."</p><p>"Don't stop!"</p><p>"...Deeper."</p><p>"You want it deeper."</p><p>"Yes Robbie... deeper..."</p><p>Natalie slides her finger in deeper and Cindy does as well. Both girls are lost in the tale of erotic desire and hinge on every last word.</p><p>Cindy starts to take over as Natalie is only able to let out more moans than words.</p><p>"It's so big."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Oh man... Deeper."</p><p>"Yes! Go deeper! Deeper!"</p><p>Cindy &amp; Natalie finger their pussies faster and deeper. In a matter of moments they've gone from a loving and playful stroke to a impassioned fucking as they can't take it much longer.</p><p>"Robbie... Robbie don't stop... I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming."</p><p>"I'm cumming too... of my god yes! Yes!"</p><p>Both girls push their fingers to the limit and reach theirs. Together they let out a moaning scream in unison as they climax together. The rom filled with pubescent panting and moaning goes quiet for a brief instance and is then filled by exhales and sighs of orgasmic release.</p><p>"Oh my god... oh my god... that was..."</p><p>"Fucking incredible."</p><p>Natalie laughs and brushes her hairs away from her face.</p><p>"Mmmmm... yes."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So you thought about your brother again."</p><p>"Thanks to you."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"No... that was fun."</p><p>"I'll say. That got crazy fast."</p><p>"Just like in your books."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She starts laughing again and Cindy joins in.</p><p>"It was fun fantasizing with you."</p><p>"Yeah. I never thought I'd do that with someone else."</p><p>"...We should do it again."</p><p>""Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe I can tell you about what I think about. Or tell you about how my boyfriend does that to me... wth his dick."</p><p>Natalie's face widens at the possiblity of doing this again with her best friend and her older boyfriend as her muse.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"...Phew I need some water. Do you want some?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Natalie gives a annoyed smile knowing she's making fun of her now but she couldn't care much as her orgasm is still eroding her body and tingling every inch of her. The girl gets up and walks out of the room. While she's alone Cindy takes the opportunity to clean off her fingers the only way she knows how and cares to know. After she grabs her phone and lifts it it her ear.</p><p>"...D'you hear that? I know... You will... okay... I'll be there in a few minutes."</p><p>As soon as Cindy hangs up her phone she jumps to her feet and grabs her bag. She almost forgets to zip back up her shorts before nearly sprinting out of the bedroom and down to give a hasty goodbye to her friend.</p><p>Cindy leaves Natalie's house and jogs the three blocks to get to her house. Without breaking her stride she pulls out her key and is through the door before her hair settles on her shoulders. The house is quiet as she looks around.</p><p>"Robbie...? Mom, dad?"</p><p>Cindy drops her bag on the couch as she runs over to the kitchen, then to the dining room. The bottom floor is empty but past her heavy breathing she looks up when she hears something. Above she listens and hears a few other footsteps coming up from upstairs. Cindy tears up the staircase and to the room where they were coming from.</p><p>Cindy stops at the closed door and opens it. Inside she sees her older brother Robbie standing up against the wall, his phone in his left hand and his dick in his right. He hasn't heard her as a pair of headphone cord dangle from his ears and the device. On the screen, the video of his little sister fucking her pussy in the school bathroom.</p><p>He beats his length for a good few seconds before pushing off the surface of the wall and pacing a round a little a she attempts to make himself cum. Cindy eyes down his bare body, his ass as he walks with his back towards her and then his dick being stroked in his hand when he turns around. Facing her now, Robbie sees his little sister standing in the doorway watching him, chewing on her lip as he legs cross fighting against her arousal.</p><p>"What are you watching?"</p><p>Robbie removes his headphones from his ears before pulling the jack from his phone. With them out the volume of the video blares out and Cindy has her answer with the sound of her own moaning.</p><p>"So, have you been been jerking off since you got home?"</p><p>"And a bit before that."</p><p>"Were you thinking about me?"</p><p>"Since a little bit before noon. Not long before I sent you a text. I couldn't stop thinking about you."</p><p>Hearing him say this and seeing his dick throbbing at attention for her has Cindy even more turned on than when she was actually touching herself with Natalie thinking of her brother. The girl steps into the room further as she lifts her hoodie up over her head and drops it. After building up to a satisfying orgasm and then running down the street to get hear the 9 year old was winded and sweaty. And as she undressed in the eye of her lover she got hotter.</p><p>"So you had a boney all day?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"And you didn't finish?"</p><p>"Yeah blue balls isn't fun. Even with what you gave me, it wasn't enough. And when you sent in that video... you came so quick, I couldn't."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I kept thinking about you doing me."</p><p>Cindy takes off her sweat drenched shirt next and Robbie starts pumping his phallus at the sight of his sister's ample childish torso.</p><p>"How bad does it hurt?"</p><p>"It'd feel a lot better if you start touching it."</p><p>Cindy smiles and takes the last few steps until she's in front of her brother. Before making her next move she up fastens her button and zipper and slides her shorts off enough until gravity drops them the rest of the way. The same happens with her underwear leaving the naked child standing there in just her shoes.</p><p>"Most of the day..."</p><p>Cindy takes over grabbing Robbie's dick in her little hand.</p><p>"Even after I left the phone on at Nat's house."</p><p>"That was nice. But I couldn't stop thinking about touching you myself."</p><p>His words make her giddy and she kicks off her shoes before she gets down on her knees in front of him.</p><p>"But I beat you?"</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about you since this morning."</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"Yeah. Since I woke up in your bed."</p><p>"You sleep like the dead after a good night of me inside you."</p><p>"It's a lot of fun..."</p><p>Cindy takes Robbie into her mouth suckling on her older siblings shaft with all of her pent up arousal from the day bursting forth.</p><p>"Especially when we can do it all night..."</p><p>"Fuck... fuck, I love you mouth..."</p><p>She giggles and takes most of his thick six inches in one go before pulling back, catching her breath and following up by shoving his entire length down her throat. her nose presses flat against his bush and she takes a moment to feel him throbbing against her vocal cords before spitting the meaty rod back out covered in her saliva.</p><p>"And I got to finish. A lot."</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"On the bus. In the bathroom. During recess In the bathroom. And at Nat's house."</p><p>"You've been busy."</p><p>"And I've been thinking about you all day. Everytime."</p><p>Without taking herself off of him, keeping something on his cock non-stop, Cindy grabs her panties from the pool of her shorts and hands them to him.</p><p>"That's all day. Since I left."</p><p>Robbie lifts her soaked panties to his nostrils taking in the scent of his sister's sex. The moist cloth pressed against his nose lets him know she isn't lying in the slightest. Even after taking them off the heat from her her underwear and the smell of her pussy radiate from the thin garment and he shivers.</p><p>As he inhales from her panties Robbie tosses his phone over onto his bed so he can grab the back of Cindy's head. Cindy continues bobbing her head on Robbie's dick until he starts to overpower her eagerness with faster movements. He thrusts his dick into her mouth taking full advantage of her honed talents for taking his dick as deep and fast as he was entering and leaving. In the warm and wet depth of her throat Robbie can finally get past his inability to finally climax on his own.</p><p>Cindy is fantastic and he knows it. Pulling her head into his thrusts with both hands the seventeen year old highschool can't believe he had such a problem getting to this point as he was about to cum in no time inside of her mouth.</p><p>"Shit... I'm cumming... Cin... I'm... fuck... Ahhh!"</p><p>Robbie slams down Cindy's tight throat a she releases his pent up load. A geyser of hot gooey mess shoots down her throat. He groan with every thrust panting out his love that she allowed him to cum after hours of being backed up. But knowing how much she loves when he finished fucking her face, Robbie pulls out and quickly starts pumping his dick again. As soon as his dick is no longer stretching out her neck Cindy has her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out anticipating any of his jizz to land in her mouth.</p><p>And after waiting as long as he did his load is massive. Ropes upon ropes shoot out hitting the roof and back of her mouth with enough force to make the girl flinch. But she gets all she wants when his semen starts to coat her tongue in a creamy thick batch. Cindy finishes her brother off by sucking the remaining cum from his still erect dick and polishing off the rest with a smile and childish laughter.</p><p>Cindy swallows all of the cum floating around in her mouth along with the remains of her throatpie sliding down her esophagus. When she's done, Robbie lifts her up to her feet and plants a kiss on her lips. His hands grab at her ass lifting her up off the floor.</p><p>Cindy moans into his mouth as his tongue circles around her mouth. His dick throbs against her belly and she can feel the heat of the member raging for more releases with her. And she too is craving to have as much fun with it before their parents arrive home.</p><p>Robbie's hands grope at every roll and curve in his sister's sexy little frame. His mouth stays at hers for so long before he moves down to her neck. In his strong grasp Cindy can only purr and coo as she's wielded like a toy by her big brother. His hand pries opens her fat ass and fingers finger her pussy. She's dripping wet and he pushes his fingers into her sex the second he finds her slit.</p><p>Cindy's sweat laced neck is licked clean by Robbie who them moves to her eat. His fingers are deep inside of her pussy and she can't takes much more before she reaches a climax. Suddenly she starts shaking as he caries her over to his bed and drops her on her back.</p><p>Cindy is panty as her hair obstructs her vision. She can only make out the shape of her brother as he climbs onto the bed over her and takes one of her plump childish breasts and starts sucking on it. She moans out again as he sucks her tit into his mouth and slashes over her hard nipples with his tongue. His hand is back on her pussy again but now from the front. Her wags his thumb over her aching clit as he starts ramming two finger into her again intent on making the girl climax as soon as possible. With him wrecking her slit with one hand and the other along with his mouth on both of her breasts Cindy cries out in orgasmic delight. She cums on his hand and his room and most of the upstairs floor shakes from her sensual roar.</p><p>Robbie's sister goes limp on the bed as her chest and stomach expands and shrink rapidly. Her breathing is uncontrollable after a devastatingly potent orgasm. She sees stars and spots floating around and all the child can think is she wants more of it. She wants him inside of her so she can feel that more.</p><p>Robbie gives her more but not in the way she expects. Once he's gotten the scent for her pussy from her panties, the teen can only think of getting his fill on the taste. He hadn't licked her pussy in a few days now and he was starving for a refresher in his little sister's pussy.</p><p>Cindy gasps when Robbie spreads her legs open. Despite her larger size, Cindy was fairly bendy. With as much practice the two got in since they first developed their secret relationship, Robbie was almost able to get the girls legs behind her head as he shoved his face into her pussy. Cindy once again starts howling out as her brother's tongue makes her squirm. His tongue flicks up and down, dancing over her pink lips and clit, tunneling into her pussy.</p><p>Cindy was overwhelmed by Robbie. She always was. One thing he did well, possibly better than most others in the sexual department was eating her pussy out. Cindy did well when it came to keeping quiet when doing this. Touching herself or having Robbie touch her. But when he licked her pussy. It felt too good. His tongue gliding over her soft juicy lips was more than she could bare in silence and she screams out. Tearing at his light brown hair and pulling his head into her crotch craving more of the feelings she couldn't control.</p><p>The girl thrusts her hips up grinding her pussy against her brother's tongue as it constantly swiped over her. Grinding against his lips and nose. Every part of his face was fair game so long as she could cum. And she did. She came as hard as she always did when he ate her pussy. And more like those previous times. he couldn't stop at just one. He devoured her pussy as if he were truly was staring and the only nourishment he could get was from her juices. Cindy is lifted up into Robbie's mouth and the teen continues slurping at his sister's dripping pussy. Another orgasms shoots through her body and she ends up on her side shaking in pure ecstasy.</p><p>Robbie slides his finger from her pussy. She's soaking wet leaving darkened stain of her slick on his red cover. Laying there exhausted from back to back orgasms Cindy can barely control herself. Her pussy squirts out more of her juices and Robbie eagerly laps it up. However he leaves his fingers, laced in her slimy girl-cum for her. When she can open her eyes she kisses her older sibling. They kiss hard and deep. When he pulls away he slides his fingers into her mouth and she savors her own taste as much as he does.</p><p>"...Are you going to fuck me now?"</p><p>Robbie is too fixated on his adorable sister to answer with words that evaded him. But they didn't need them. She could tell by the way he looked at her and vice versa. And the way he was throbbing against her stomach. He' was going to fuck her brains out and she was so excited for him to do it.</p><p>Cindy wraps her arms around him. Kissing the teenager as she was penetrated by the large teen shaft. Fingers were great. A tongue was better. And a dick. Her brother's dick that was in her so much, she knew every bumps, vein, every inch as well as he did/ And Robbie new every part of his sister. And they both loved that they could be so close and make each other feel so great.</p><p>He pushes in and she spreads around his six inches. His tip presses against her cervix and his balls against her ass cheeks. They both know he's at her limit and they want him to hit it as fast and hard as he can. They won't accept anything less then the wild animal fucking they had gotten used to. The same that left them both laying limp afterwards. And stiff when the adrenaline wore off and they woke up later.</p><p>Robbie digs under Cindy's body and wraps his arms around her body. His fierce impacts make her body tremble. Each thrust was electricity. Everytime he slammed into her end. Hit her G-spot and sent more shivering spasms through her than she could remember. The bed under the two lovers shook and creaked from their movements.</p><p>The siblings went at it the only way they knew how. Hot and heavy. Passionate kissing, with an without tongue as Robbie filled his sister's pussy with his length. The first time they'd had sex he could only get so much into her. The more they did it, the more he could fit into her at one time. Eventually he was able to get half in. And then he could move faster. Months went by and without knowing it, lost in having sex, Robbie happen to see he was sticking his full length into her and she was enjoying it. Her walls squeezed down on every bit of him. He melted inside of her child pussy. Every few thrusts felt like it could be the end with Cindy and the beastly grunts and moans she let out into his ear fueled him to fuck her harder.</p><p>She dug her nails into his back and arms. He slammed in faster. She would wail out as she climaxed around him. He would pounder her underage cunny harder. Robbie loved every last bit of his sister, more than he loved any girl. And Cindy loved her big brother. They shared a special bond that somehow but inevitably lead to them fucking whenever they could. When they were alone, if Robbie wasn't balls deep in her pussy, he had his fingers in her or his mouth on her. And Cindy couldn't keep her hands and mouth off of Robbie's dick either.</p><p>And this, the two fucking like there's no tomorrow despite having some more time to rut is something they both loved more than mostly anything else. It was how they showed off this kind of love, how they bonded in a way only they could, and it was simply just so fun. And it reached its peak at the end. One of several when they came together.</p><p>Robbie slides into her depths filling her first with his size and then overfilling her with his cum. The brother and sister hold each other while they have a shared orgasm together. Cindy cumming all over her brother's dick and him pumping his cum into her womb and flooding her insides with white.</p><p>The brief lulls in their actions come when they take a minute or two to catch their breath. This doesn't keep them from enjoying the other's mouth however. Resting after a strong climax the siblings spend their time kissing &amp; tonguing down the other until they feel they can keep going.</p><p>When the time comes Robbie moves first. Cindy is lifted off of her back and pulled in deeper to his grip. His cock remaining inside pulsates with his fervor. And she's keen on feeling it move inside and stir up her sex.</p><p>Cindy gives her sign she's ready for more by gyrating her hips fucking herself on the raging shaft between her thighs. Her brother acknowledges it and prepares to take her once again. The teen hooks his arms under Cindy's. She continues bucking her hips, taking in her brother while he lifts &amp; slams her down on his rod making her gasp &amp; squeal. The sounds of their sex echo through the room. Cindy's ass and thighs clapping against Robbie's lap as she drops. His balls slapping against her drooling cunny. Moans &amp; groans as their sweaty bodies colliding over and over leading to more addictive orgasms shared between them.</p><p>A second quell in their fierce coitus begins with the couple collapsing back to the bed in another unhinged smooch. Petting &amp; stroking follows. Robbie starts on top but before long his sister has managed to turn the tables and has her older sibling pinned down while sucking on his tongue. She pulls away from his wet mouth and pushes off of him. She can't keep up the breakneck pace so soon after cumming so many times.</p><p>And so she lifts herself off the plentiful shaft. His exits makes the girls shiver with her legs spread wide open. He slips out with a distinctive pop and his cum follows out right after. The multiple creampies he stuffed into the girls pussy and womb come seeping out all over him. Before too much escapes Cindy covers her gaping hole and descends over Robbie.</p><p>Cindy starts lapping up all of the cum that's coated her brother's phallus before it can make it to the base of his length. Robbie growls out because of her hungry craving for his jizz. It doesn't take much time for her to have his nob clean and shining with spit. She swallows it all in one gulp and then drops her head back taking all of him at once. Her neck stretches out around the dick. Gagging and slurping up after herself Cindy makes sure not to let her big brother go a single moment without her inching him closer to yet another orgasm and yet another chance for her to taste and swallow his gravy.</p><p>While he's being sucked off by the amazing girl he calls his sister a ringing sounds off to the side. Robbie turns his head to his phone ringing and vibrating a few feet away from his head. He grabs it and tries to motion to Cindy but there's no stopping her, she loves sucking his dick. And she knows he's getting ready to cum and she wants him to fill her mouth and throat with more.</p><p>"Ahhh... Oh fuck... fuck Cindy... keep sucking..."</p><p>With one more groan the teen boy tries to conceal what's going on on their end of the line and answers the call.</p><p>"...Fuck ...Yeah mom ...Yeah, yeah ...I'm home."</p><p>Cindy hears him talking and can even hear her mother's voice faintly coming through. But even then she doesn't stop. Robbie's dick tastes to good. The cum that will be spewing over her tongue in a little bit will taste even better. She rotates both hands around his slippery dick and gobbles the other rest with her mouth.</p><p>Robbie is dying from her masterful handling of his cock and speaks as little as he can to not let out a swear or sexual gasp from the tight mouth and grip milking him dry.</p><p>"...Oh ...oh, god damn ...no mom ...just the movie ...yeah, Cindy's here too ...she's eating right now ...cumming ...cumming ...she's calling me."</p><p>Cindy sucks Robbie to another orgasm and he starts shooting his load into her mouth. Meanwhile he covers his mouth as he's drained by the young minor coiled around his dick like a snake.</p><p>"...Mmm ...m'kay ...got it ...I'll tell her."</p><p>Cindy lifts her head letting out a slurp and she's sure she's milked him down to the very last drop currently oozing over her bottom lip.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"...She says she loves you ...Cin, mom and dad said they love you too."</p><p>She smiles and licks up the stray string of cum dangling form her lip and then goes right back to sucking him off again.</p><p>"I love you too. See you when you get back."</p><p>Robbie hangs up and drops the phone without a care.</p><p>"Fuck..."</p><p>Cindy moves up Robbie's body stopping when she starts kissing at his chest, then again at his neck, and stops one last time at his mouth.</p><p>"...They won't be back until late again."</p><p>"Like yesterday?"</p><p>"Yeah. So it looks like we've got a couple more hours..."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How about we keep going. Get cleaned up. Then get something to eat."</p><p>"And then we keep going?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Robbie sits up kissing her. She's scooped up off the bed and then places on her hands and knees. As Robbie enters her cum filled pussy again she moans out. She's thrilled that they get to keep going and that since they'll be alone for longer she doesn't have to keep herself quiet and she can scream out as much as she wants as Robbie fucks her to a many explosive orgasms as they can handle.</p><p>"Can I sleep with you again?"</p><p>"Sure... but you'll have to wake up early, or you'll be late for school."</p><p>"But then you couldn't have sex as much. Besides, I'm okay with being a little late."</p><p>"Fair enough.</p><p>Robbie reaches under her, grabbing at her small tits and squeezing her pebbled nipples.</p><p>"Then I'll get to fuck you all night long."</p><p>"Yes. Yes! Yes Robbie!"</p><p>His thrusts hit against her buxom ass with a thunderous claps. At the same time she's having her brains fucked out of her skull, Robbie turns her head and begins sucking on her tongue. Marveling in the sound of his little sister moaning into his mouth, her ass being dominated by robust impacts, and her nubile sex being packed to the brim with his entirety. And the best of all, hearing her purring as she shivers through another mind-blowing orgasm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>